Mikado Kozuki
ミカド |Voice Actor = 櫻井 孝宏 |Family= Luna Kozuki (Sister) |Signature = Emperor of the Gods, Aku and Zen, Skull Moon, the Enlightened |Civilization = Light |Civilization2 = Water |Civilization3 = Darkness |Civilization4 = Nature }} Mikado Kozuki was the main antagonist in the Lunatic God Saga movie. Plot He is Luna Kozuki's older brother. He and Luna are the descendents from the family of the chosen ones. They were not very rich but had incredible Kaijudo powers. With there powers they could even summon gods. He and his sister were adopted by an unknown organisation who wanted the power of gods and they used him to draw his power out and when the time of the ritual started the unknown organization used his sister as a bait to draw out his power. He and his sister had 5 loyal servants who are the followers of the descendant's family. They saved them and destroyed the unknown organisation who started the ritual of the "Enlightened". Mikado after the ritual had the power of gods and felt very powerful and he got enveloped by the lust of this power that he wanted to do the ritual once again by himself for the sake of his sister. He did not want his sister to ever go through all the suffering for her brother and that is why he wanted to become more powerful and so he ordered his servants to recollect the scattered 5 Enlightened cards. Then after searching for some time he got 3 cards already but the other 2 cards were with Hakuoh and Shobu. He send his sister after Shobu, "the champion who defeated Hakuoh". Later he found out by one of his servants that Hakuoh has had his card kept in a safe place with Dr. Root. He then attacked Dr. Roots base and destroyed there house in order to get the card. After he got the card he faced Shobu who have come to stop him. He dueled Shobu in a Kaijudo duel and defeated him and in the process he almost killed him but luckily for Shobu he was saved by Luna his sister. He was shocked seeing Luna do this but when Luna took the last Enlightened card from Shobu and returned to Mikado he left and started to prepare for the ritual once again. His sister tried to convince him that she does not need his power but he refused and told her without power he will be nothing and they will have to face the suffering again. Luna took one of the Enlightened cards to stop the ritual and challenged him to a Kaijudo duel. He mercilessly defeated his own sister and hurt her. He took the card back from her and restarted the ritual and also took Luna's signature card, Super Necrodragon Lunarzberg. In the end he got the god powers from the ritual but he was confronted by Shobu for one last time. Shobu defeated his "Emperors of Gods" one by one but still he remain in the end and he was completely transformed into a new god like creature. But Shobu did not give up hope and with the bonds with his friends he summoned Bolshack Cross NEX which was also told to be the hero of the legend of "Emperors of Gods". Shobu finally defeated him miraculously with zero shields. But still in the end Shobu did not let him go and told him that what his sister truly wanted was nothing more than just to be with her brother. He realised that and returned to her sister. Deck Emperors of the Gods Deck: *Bronze-Arm Tribe x4 *Faerie Life x4 *Ana, Emperor of the Gods *Mani, Emperor of the Gods *Adge, Emperor of the Gods *Suva, Emperor of the Gods *Moora, Emperor of the Gods *Vishu, Emperor of the Gods *God Gut x4 *Miraculous Snare x2 *Skysword, the Savage Vizier x2 *Amaterasu, Founder of the Blue Wolves x2 *Crest of Mother x2 *Earth Eternity Gate x2 *Darkness Southern x2 *Super Necrodragon Lunarzberg *Dark Soul Creation x4 *Violence Heaven x2 *Space Crawler x2 *Skull Moon, the Enlightened Trivia * is an alternative term referring to the Emperor of Japan. Along with Luna (Moon), their names reference the Lunatic Emperor race. Category:Movie Character Category:Anime Character Category:Villains Category:Lunatic God Saga